retomando lo que fui ayer
by alice 1000
Summary: amu hace 6 años despareció en un accidente dejando a sus seres queridos y una promesa en pendiente con ikuto lo que no se sabia era que ikuto dejo esa promesa atrás por el simple echo de que ella es una niña que pasaría si amu vuelve pero no como era antes si no como una adolecente normal que se va a tokio a retomar su pasado y intentar recordarlo pero un nuevo enemigo los asecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Pov amu **

Hace casi 5 años que no recuerdo nada mi mamá dice que es porque mi amnesia no me ha ayudado solo me pregunto cómo fue mi vida hace 5 años quienes eran mis amigos no me quejo solo que me pregunto quiénes son mis verdaderos padres como fueron con migo como fue que llegue aquí sola. Hay que pena ni siquiera me he presentado me llamo amu taichí tengo 16 lo celebramos el día que me encontraron apenas tenía 12 o 13 años mi mamá dice que hicieron lo posible por encontrar a mi familia pero que no la encontraron y pues me criaron me enseñaron muchas cosas se preguntaran porque me llamo amu pues en una de las cosas que llevaba cuando me encontraron había un nombre que decía amu así que creo que ese es mi nombre y pues en estos momentos me voy para Tokio pues la verdad me duele dejar a mis amigos pues al principio fue difícil hacerlos pero la verdad mi timidez la deje hace mucho a si como soy yo pues la verdad mis amigos dicen que soy muy bonita pero y mis amigas dicen que me envidian por tener esas caderas tan sensuales pero la verdad es que yo no me siento completa siento que algo me falta y nos es solo una persona si no muchas y lo pienso averiguar .

Amu hija baja ya nos tenemos que ir el avión sale en una hora – dijo la señora taichí

Si mamá ya voy – dijo amu - ¨chao vida antigua hola viada nueva ¨pensó amu

**Pov ikuto**

Hace 6 años me fui solo me pregunto cómo estará esa niña como reaccionara cuando me vea como se sentirá cuando sepa que yo no cumplí mi promesa pero yo no puedo estar con ella es una niña y yo ya soy un adulto bueno ya no importa hay que pena no me he presentado me llamo ikuto Tsukiyomi tengo 22 años verán hace 5 años hice una promesa pero no pude cumplirla ya que ella es una niña y yo soy un adulto no me sentiría bien con migo si se siente incómoda con migo así que decidí olvidarla ahora tengo una novia y se llama Alice la quiero mucho pero por más que quiero olvidar a amu no puedo sacármela de la cabeza me pregunto cómo le ha ido en estos últimos años .

Ikuto amor ya llegamos tu hermana nos debe estar esperando – dijo Alice con una vos tierna

Si Alice vamos antes de que mi hermana se ponga eufórica – dijo ikuto mientras veía como su novia soltaba una pequeña risita

Si amor – dijo Alice entra risitas

**Pov utau**

Hace más de 5 años no lo veo me pregunto cómo estará como recibirá la noticia de que amu desapareció en un accidente me pregunto que habrá querido decir que venía con compañía a que pena mi nombre es utau Tsukiyomi estoy aquí con mis amigos pues ellos son Tadase Hotori Nagihiko Fujisaki Yaya Yuiki Sanjou Kairi Rima Mashiro a si y mi novio Kukai Souma estamos esperando a mi querido hermano a si nuestras charas ellas todavía están con nosotras solo que no vinieron con nosotros según ellas porque quería cuidar los huevos de amu que por alguna razón ella las dejo cuidando a dos huevos mas pero de un momento ran miki suu y dia se encerraron en sus huevos y no salieron hasta el dia de hoy es un misterio.

Utau mira es ikuto – dijo Tadase

Si pero mira que llego con una muchacha muy linda – dijo Kukai

Pero como – dijo to para luego ir a donde estaba mi hermano y preguntarle - ¿ quien es ella?

Ella es mi novia- me respondió muy sínicamente después de todo se olvidó de amu

A que bien – dije yo luego él se fue a saludar a Tadase y a los demás chicos y presentar a su lida novia

**Pov ikuto **

En realidad me molesto que utau me saludara así pero bueno salude a los demás chicos pero no vi a amu así que pregunte

Y amu – dije

A ti que te importa – respondió utau con rabia y lágrimas en los ojos

Pero utau que te pasa – pregunte

No sé qué te pasa a ti pero no te importa lo que amu haga no la preguntes y ya si – dijo para que liego su novio Kukai la cogiera y la calmara pero yo solo me preguntaba y amu

Mejor no preguntes por amu mira que está tu novia y no queremos que sepa loa promesa que le hiciste a amu y amu no está con nosotros por una razón pero te lo diremos cuando tu novia no este si – dijo Tadase algo triste pero que le paso a amu solo me pregunto eso luego de eso no hablaron más hasta que llegamos a casa.

**Pov amu **

Estoy emocionada y mi mamá se dio cuenta pero pronto tendré una nueva vida o de pronto retomare la antigua solo espero poder recordarla

Amu hija ya nos toca coger el vuelo – dijo mi mamá

Si mamá , oye mamá que crees que me aguarda haya en Tokio – dije to con alegría

No se mi vida pero solo aguarda a que sepas en que escuela te inscribió – dijo mi mamá con emoción

No se mamá en que escuela – pregunte

No es una escuela es la Academia Seiyo Elementary- dijo mamá

En serio mamá – dije yo emocionada

Si mi niña lástima que tu papá este ya en Tokio si no lo tendría aquí regaladito por no haberte dicho antes – dijo mamá

Jajaj tranquila mamá pero ya vámonos o si no perdemos el vuelo – dije yo mientras nos íbamos para el avión


	2. Chapter 2

**Ikuto Punto De Vista **

Llegamos a casa y utau ya estaba tranquila Alice me pregunto que si ella le había caído mal la idea de que ella fuera mi novia y yo le respondí que no apenas entramos a casa mi mamá me resibio con una sonrisa

Hala hijo y esta muchacha quien es – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa

Ella es mi novia – apenas dije eso a mi mamá se le borro la sonrisa pero no dijo nada solo le pregunto a Alice si quería mirar su nuevo cuarto ella le respondió que sí y luego mi madre se lleva a Alice

Ahora si podemos hablar dijo Tadase

Que pasa porque todos están así – pregunte

No seas descarado – dijo utau

La basta tau - DIJO una mi hermana Kai calmando

Pero que pasa chicos – pregunte

Nosotros no sabemos nada de amu – dijo yaya con lagrimas

Es cierto – dijo rima

Pero como no saben nada de ella – pregunte

Ikuto siéntate –dijo Tadase y cuando yo me senté empezó a hablar – hace 6 años amu desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro no hemos sabido nada desde que ella desapareció – dijo Tadase triste

Y idiota y tú no cumpliste la promesa al menos la hubieras cumplido pero no – dijo utau con lagrimas

No la hemos encontrado y ya le hemos buscado es muchos lados no sabemos que le paso – dijo rima

Pero como paso esto – preguntar exaltado

No lo sabemos solo paso – dijo rima con muchas lagrimas

Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos y ikuto dijeron que entrabas al colegio de tutor con nuestro grado así que mejor descansa y te vemos mañana si dijo Tadase para después salir con los demás chicos

No pensé que fueras así ikuto – dijo utau y llorando salió corriendo hacia su cuarto

**Uma Punto De Vista **

No puedo creer que el vuelo haya demorado tan poco pero claro no estábamos tan lejos de Tokio hay mañana tengo clases que bien ojala no tenga que hacer boberías por tener amigos hay dios ojala me valla bien

Hija vamos a buscar nuestras cosas – dijo i mamá

Si mamá-Dije yo

Después de que fuimos a buscar las cosas nos fuimos a un carro donde nos esperaba mi papá a si no lo había presentado él se vino a Tokio antes para poder arreglar algunas cosas

Como están mis amores – dijo mi papá

Bien mi amor – dijo mamá dándole un beso a mi papá

Bien papi como te ha ido – pregunte

Bien mi vida pero mejor vayámonos acuérdate de que mañana tienes tu primer dia de clases – dijo mi papá

Si papá ya lo entendí pero vámonos – dije emocionada

Ya cuando llegamos a casa quede emocionada era una casa muy bonita y había otra pero apenas me di cuenta de que salían 6 personas muy tristes pero sinceramente me fije el muchacho rubio era muy lindo no creo que me hubiera visto porque la verdad estaba muy triste así que mejor entre a casa y le dije a mi mamá y a mi papá que me iba a dormir por alguna razón sentí mucha nostalgia al verlos pero decidí no pensar el eso y me acosté a dormir. Al otro dia me levante temprano y me fui a arreglar baje desayune me despedí de mis padres y me fui para el colegio y sinceramente sentí que este camino me era conocido pero no puse mucho cuidado me fui.

**Ikuto Punto De Vista **

Después de lo que supe que le paso a amu no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que me acosté a dormir, al otro dia me levante temprano me bañe me vestí y me fui con utau a la academia seiyo

Si viste que se mudaron en la otra casa – dijo utau

Jmmmm no me había dado cuenta – dije yo

Ikuto lamento lo de ayer – me dijo utau

No tranquila utau – dije yo – hace cuanto estudias aquí – pregunte ya cuando habíamos llegado

Hace dos años – dijo ella – vámonos a la dirección para que te digan que es lo que tienes que hacer en el curso de Tadase – dijo utau

Si –dije yo ya cuando habíamos llegado utau dijo que se iba a su curso y me dejo con el director ya cuando me dijo lo que teníamos que hacer me dirigí a la al salón de Tadase y escuche que el profesor me presentaba

Bueno alumnos él es ikuto él va a ser su tutor cuando yo no esté – dijo el profesor

Hola me llamo ikuto – dije yo fríamente ya cuando la clase había empezado note que era clase de música pero no solo eso sino que alguien golpeo la puerta y salió un momento del salón

Bueno alumnos que pena con ustedes ella es una alumna nueva pasa – dijo el maestro

Gracias – se escuchó sinceramente quede impactado al ver a esa chica

Me llamo amu , amu taichí – dijo ella pero creo que no fui el único que quedo en shok también lo estaba Tadase y sus amugos

Espero que seamos buenos amigos . dijo la chica

Bueno amu siéntate al lado de ikuto – dijo el profesor

Si señor – dijo ella

**amu Punto De Vista **

Sinceramente cuando entre a ese salón quede sorprendida al ver a los mismos muchachos que vi ayer el la casa de al lado me dijeron que me sentara al lado de un muchacho muy lindo su cabello era azul la verdad el es muy lindo

Hola- lo salude

Hola amu – me saludo con una sonrisa la verdad me sentía súper alegre

Bueno como les dije hay alguien aquí que sepa cantar y bailar bien y no saya tu no cantas bien ni bailas bien – dijo el maestro

Yo yo se cantar y bailar – dije yo

En serio – pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa

Si en serio – dije yo

Bueno amu – dijo el profesor ( esta canción es de Eliza Gonzales)

La verdad me incomode al ver las miradas de todos en el salón pero la verdad me dio nostalgia volver a ver a esos muchachos y pues también me dio mucha alegría ya cuando la canción empezó yo dije que pusieran a alguien cantar con migo para que no quedara fea la canción ahí fue cuando ese muchacho de cabello naranja se ofreció y volvió a sonar la canción y empezamos a cantar

Mentiroso

Eiza, El Cata

Mentiroso, mentiroso

Por hay, por hay

Por hay por el pueblo me dijeron

Que yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Que eres malo, mentiroso y que me tomas por ingenua

Y yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Y mentiroso

Es que tú no tienes corazón

Y yo creí en tus palabras de amor

Que por tigo yo no meto la mano en el fuego

Revisión Tempranito tu ropa

Que me supo a labios de otra boca

Y yo pensaba que en ti confiaba

TI también, no Tú Te burlabas

Y como siempre yo tengo de mente

Que yo viví, hay vez agua ardiente

En la noche que tu menos lo esperabas

Te salió el tiburón

Por hay, por hay

Por hay por el pueblo me dijeron

Que yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Que eres malo, mentiroso y que me tomas por ingenua

Y yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Y mentiroso no tienes corazón

Y yo creí en tus palabras de amor

Que por tigo yo no meto la mano en el fuego

¡Mentiroso!

Oye chiquita, no soy mentiroso

Soy un humano y mi trabajo me lo gozo

Voy a poner fuego, mándame las flores

Ese es mi defecto mami

Donde están mis colores

Oye mami te traje pompones, tanga, suéter, mayadores

Como una loca, lo que tu me has echo

Que según te ibas por dinero

Y yo pensaba que tú me querías

Y en la espalda me traicionabas

Que ya no quiero más tus besos

Que ya no quiero más tu aliento

Alzate de mi Apartamento

Tú no tienes sentimientos

Que ya no quiero más tus besos

Que ya no quiero más tu aliento

Alzate de mi Apartamento

Que tú no tienes sentimientos

Por hay, por hay

Por hay por el pueblo me dijeron

Que yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Que eres malo, mentiroso y que me tomas por ingenua

Y yo creía en tus palabras de amor

Y mentiroso no tienes corazón

Y yo creí en tus palabras de amor

Que por tigo yo no meto la mano en el fuego

¡Mentiroso!

No sea metiche mami

Que estoy papito, estoy siempre sabroso

Que esta muy claro que tu eres mi princesa

Y yo tu rabioso oso

Que tu eres la

Mentirosa, mentirosa

Mentirosa, mentirosa

Que tu eres la

Mentirosa, mentirosa

Mentirosa, mentirosa

Que tu eres la

Mentirosa

Mentiroso, mentiroso

Mentiroso, mentiroso

(Que no me digan que tu eres mi princesa y yo tu oso)

Mentiroso, mentiroso

(No te me pongas así que yo soy tu negro hermoso)

Mentiroso, Mentiroso

No te me pongas así que yo soy tu negro hermoso

Mami venga acá no te me pongas así hombre.

Muy bien chicos – dijo el maestro

gracias dijimos los dos

jajajaja que bonita eres como amu - dijo el chico de cabello naranja

gracias y como te llamas - le pregunte

me llamo kaito princesa - me dijo la verdad eso de princesa me sorprendió


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Tadase **

La verdad me sorprendió cuando ikuto nos dijo ayer que tenía novia y yo que me había quitado del medio para cuando amu apareciera solo quería que fuera feliz hoy ikuto llego como tutor la verdad es que me pone triste la situación amu desaparece y ikuto llega con novia bueno hoy no solo llego ikuto si no que también llego una chica la verdad me sorprendió el parecido que tiene con amu pero la verdad la ilusión de que ella siga viva se me fue hace mucho pero si estuviera muerta ran miki su dia y sus otros dos huevos no estarían con nosotros cuando canto la canción esa de mentiroso la verdad es que me dio risa eso le queda bien a ikuto y con solo ver la cara de ikuto nos sorprendió y nos quitó la ilusión de que fuera nuestra amu. Amu es muy tímida y no es capaz de cantar en público y mucho menos bailar de todas formas la quiero encontrar para decirle que la amo y que eso no cambiara nunca.

**Uma Punto De Vista **

La verdad me dio tristeza ver a esos chicos la nostalgia no sé pero sobre todo este sentimiento de peligro siento que hoy va a pasar algo malo pero no sé qué es ya prácticamente vamos a salir a descanso y ese muchacho cabello naranja kaito y los otros dos el de cabello azul y amarillo no me quitan la mirada de encima como si me conocieran pero eso se lo preguntare en el descanso no falta mucho.

Bueno muchachos ya salimos a descanso ikuto por favor mira que esos chicos no intenten matar a la chica nueva si – dijo el maestro yo solo pensé así que se llama ikuto ese nombre se me ase peculiar

USTED MAESTRO - bye ikuto

Tadase ayúdalo – dijo el maestro otra vez cuando vi a ese muchacho rubio levantarse y decir

Si maestro – dijo Tadase

Bueno después de descanso llega su próximo maestro – dijo el profesor

Si maestro – dijimos todos unidos ya cuando el maestro se fue todos los chicos se acercaron a mí para preguntar de dónde vengo y hacerme un poco de preguntas cuando ikuto y tase se acercaron y ikuto hablo

Bueno chicos desfruten se descansó y dejen a amu quieta –dijo ikuto

Si chicos por favor déjenla quieta – dijo Tadase y todos los chicos y chicas me dejaron quieta pero luego vinieron tres chicos pero cuando me di cuenta era utau la gran estrella pop o por dios que emoción pero también llegaron con ella tres chicos mas no se esta gran alegría no sé por qué viene cuando los veo juntos de pronto utau hablo

Hola hermano hola Tadase – dijo y pronto me vio a mi dijo – o por dios amu – cuando dijo eso me dio una gran impresión la verdad es que como se sabe mi nombre

Utau déjala ya no ves que la han estado acosan-la verdad no me gusto lo que dijo ikuto a si que mejor me metí en la conversación

¿Cómo sabes mi nombre - pregunte

No amu es que te llamas igual a una amiga de nosotros y seguro utau te confundió – dijo un chico con cabello azul como violeta la verdad se me iso familiar pero pronto llego kaito y dijo

Así que amu taichí cierto – pregunto

Si porque – dije yo

Así que eres la hija de los jefes de mi papá-dijo el

Como así –pregunte

Si eres la hija de los nuevos dueños de la empresa new talents ( Nuevos talentos ) –dijo el

Aaaaa ya si como lo supiste –pregunte

Pues mi padre es el administrador así que nosotros ya sabíamos-dijo el

un yo-Dije a

bueno volviendo oye aguarda que eres la hija de los dueños de la nueva competencia de easter-dijo utau

En el SIP-Dije

a no dicen que tienen a su nueva estrella sabes quien es -pregunto una muchacha rubia chiquita sus ojos eran un poco mas oscuro que los mío me dio demasiada confianza la verdad

soy yo -dije

QUEEEEEEE - dijo utau ikuto kaito tadase y los demás chicos

SIP -dije otra vez- una pregunta como se llaman ustedes ya se que el chico de cabello azul se llama ikuto el rubio se llama tadase kaito ya se había presentado utau no es necesario pero ustedes-dije

heno que pena no yo me llamo Nagihiko Fujisaki ELLOS hijo Kai Souma Mayuiki Rima Mashiro Yaya Kairi-y DIJO señalando Sanjou CADA UNO de Ellos un

puedo hacerles una pregunta - dije a ikuto y tadase que le verdad no se pero hacen que mi corazoncito lata sin parar

si claro - dijo tadase

si - ikuto DIJO

yo a todos ustedes los conozco o conocía - dije

que - dijo utau - me puedes explicar

si lo que pasa es que - no pude terminar ya que sonó la alarma para entrar a clase así que dije - mejor nos vemos después de clase y les digo si

si como digas pero ikuto tadase rima y Nagihiko te llevan a el jardín real - dijo utau - y vámonos nosotros

si - dijo Kukai Kairi y yaya ya cuando empezaron las clases la pase muy aburrida le verdad todo los chico del salón me intimidaban con esas miradas pero bueno no puse mucho cuidado ya cuando terminaron las clases Nagihiko tadase ikuto y rima me llevaron a jalones hasta un jardín pero la verdad parecía un palacio no me di cuenta pero ikuto dijo algo la verdad no le puse atención por mirar ese lugar tan lindo

te gusta - pregunte Tadase

si es muy lindo este lugar - dije

hay otro como este es un poco mas chiquito pero es muy bonito también - dijo tadase otra vez me dio nostalgia pero no se porque cuando me di cuenta es que utau yaya Kukai y Kairi llegaron entramos y vi algo que la verdad me dio susto así que pegue un grito

HAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA-Grite lo mas duro Que Pude

que paso dijo tadase

ESO QUE ES ESO DIOS SON HADAS O QUE SON - dije a gritos

los ves - pregunto ikuto

COMO NO VERLOS - grite otra vez

ya tranquilízate ellos son nuestras chara - dijo Kukai

SUS QUE - pregunte yo

son nuestras personalidades - dijo utau - o algo así - dijo otra vez

a ya y esas - dije mirando 6 huevos

esos son los de una amiga - dijo rima triste

a ya y ese candado tan lindo - no pude terminar mi oración cuando vi unos huevos raros con una x - y esos - pregunte

ikuto cuida de amu - dijo tadase

si - dijo ikuto cogiéndome de la mano

no pero que pasa - dije

tranquila - dijo ikuto

estoy tranquila - dije yo

mira -dije los huevos cambiaron a ser como negros con una sonrisa y una x muy rara

pero que - empezaron a atacar y vi que los chicos tenían unos trajes raros pero eran muy poderoso así que ikuto dijo que me quedara ahí y salió corriendo hacia allá cuando dijo - yoru creo que saldrás antes - cuando dijo eso salió un chara en forma de gato muy adorable la verdad y se transformo pero como hay empezó una pelea pero me di cuenta de que no iban por ellos si no por los huevos los iban a destruir no podía no pueden romper a eso huevos hay me vino un recuerdo eran cuatro chara una amarilla otra rosa azul y la ultima verde no podía no mis amigas

NO CHICOS -me puse en intermedio de esos huevos cuando empezó a alumbrar el candado todo los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando los huevos de color rosa azul verde y amarrillo se rompieron la amarilla dijo

amu te extrañamos - dijo - se que no te acuerdas de mi pero ten soy día - me dio el candado y- póntelo y do mi corazón abrir - dijo hay vinieron las otras tres

amu-chan DIJO la rosa amigo

smile - DIJO La Azul ampollas

amu chan - dijo la chara verde

te extrañamos - dijeron juntas

yo, yo también chicas las extrañe mucho pero bueno ran - dije me acorde de ellas era un comienzo

si amu - dijo ella

MI CORAZON ABRIR - dije me di cuenta de que el candado empezó a brillar y mi ropa empezó a cambiar también que utau rima ikuto Nagihiko Kairi Kukai tadase yaya me miraron sorprendidos pero cuando dejo de brillar mi ropa era un traje rosa de porrista me dio mucha pena era muy lindo y todo pero mostraba mucho - Ahora si es una pelea- cuando dije eso empezamos a pelear fue muy raro se me hacia conocido todo esto pero solo escuchaba a día su y miki decir vamos amu la verdad es que las recuerdo pero muy poco a duras penas se sus nombres al final dijeron amu purifícalos dijo tadase si respondí de inmediato- CORAZON NEGATIVO CERRAR ABRIR CORAZON - dije y ize un corazón con mis manos al final se volvieron unos huevos blancos y salieron volando no me percate de que los chicos me miraban pero si me di cuenta de una cosa que me daba pena este traje - ran ya puedes salir - dije

si amu chan - dijo ella con una sonrisa - no sabes cuanta falta nos hiciste - dijo feliz

a mi también chicas aunque es muy poco lo que me acuerdo de ustedes - dije yo

a a amu - dijo utau con lagrimas en los ojos

eres tu si eres tu - dijo rima también

AMU CHIII TU - dijo yaya con llanto me fue a abrazar

si yaya que es lo que pasa - dije

amu ellos te esperaron tanto como nosotras te esperamos - dijo día

ustedes son parte de mi pasado - dije yo

y asistente - ikuto defensor

que bien supongo que eso era lo que esperaba chicos no me digan nada mas solo quiero recordar por mi solita así que - dije pero no pude terminar porque vi el carro de papá los chicos voltearon la cara y miraron a mi papá y a mi mamá que bajo después de el se dispusieron a entrar

amu princesa como te fue - dijo mi papá yo inmediatamente me fui para donde el estaba y lo abrase

bien papi mira hice nuevos amigos y todo - le deje a mi papá

a que bien - dijo mi mamá

miren chicos ellos son mis padres Natacha taichí y daisuke taichí - dije - a si mamá papá ellos son mis amigos rima Kairi yaya ikuto tadase Nagihiko utau Kukai - dije

hola mucho gusto - dijo mi mamá

hala chicos -dijo papá con una sonrisa - que bien que mi princesa haya echo amigas princesa tienes que ir a practicar - dijo papá

hay si ya se papá puedo practicar aquí al menos mostrarles como canto - dije

si princesa - dijo papá

sabes cantar- dijo yaya sorprendida

y vas a cantar adelante de nosotros - dijo Kairi

si porque - dije

puede tocar un instrumento - DIJO Ikuto

si violín. guitarra piano etc. si les digo todos los instrumentos que se tocar no tendría fin - dije yo

puede tocar el violín - DIJO Ikuto sorprendió

si la verdad es que mi princesa después del accidente estaba muy triste y dijo que el violín la hacia ser feliz como si la persona a la cual ama estuviera con ella así no la recordara - dijo mi papá

si así que aprendí a tacar el violín cono para sellar una promesa - dije

jmmmm no deberías sellarla - dijo utau

porque - dije yo

cállate Tau - ikuto DIJO

es la verdad esa promesa era con tigo ikuto y la rompiste - dijo utau la verdad me izo sentir mal pero hice como si no pasara nada

jajajajajaja eso ya no importa a decir verdad ikuto es lindo pero yo no siento ni el mas mínimo sentimiento de amor por el - dije - bueno canto la canción si o no - dije feliz

si mi niña si cantas bien hoy no hay ensayos - dijo papá

SIIII- dije feliz- bueno esta se llama como sigo viviendo miki - dije yo se que ella me entendió bien y con algo hizo que mi celular sonara mas duro a si que puse la melodía de mi canción y la empecé a cantar

Voy ando sobre el fuego

Ya no, no puedo más con ello y muero

Hoy tu nombre va en el viento

No sé donde quedo el refugio de tu pecho

Y aunque el tiempo sane la herida

Nunca volverá tu sonrisa  
Como volar sin tus consejos

Sin tus cálidas miradas protegiendo

Como encontrar ese consuelo

Para poder comenzar todo de nuevo

Como sentir Como reír

Como sigo viviendo  
Hoy intento amar de nuevo

Y voy buscando

piezas que ya no encuentro  
Y aunque el tiempo cure la herida

Tengo que aceptar tu parida  
Como volar sin tus consejos

Sin tus cálidas miradas protegiendo

Como encontrar ese consuelo

Para poder comenzar todo de nuevo

Como sentir Como reír

Como sigo viviendo  
Y entre deseos siento tus besos

Envenenando cada parte de mi cuerpo  
Quiero soñar pero no puedo

La realidad está rompiendo hasta los huesos

Como sentir como reír  
Como volar sin tus consejos

Sin tus cálidas miradas protegiendo

Como encontrar ese consuelo

Para poder comenzar todo de nuevo

Como sentir Como reír

Como sigo viviendo

termine de cantar la canción y vi la cara de ikuto era tristeza pero mejor no dije nada sobre eso y pregunte

y que tal si lo hice bien - dije

hija perfecto pero mejor vámonos si - dijo mamá

si mami chao chicos a cada uno le di un beso en la mejilla pero cuando llegue a ikuto le dije - lo prometiste me enamoraste y no cumpliste gracias - me despedí de el y vi como quedo el shock por fin recordé cual era esa promesa y el no la cumplió

bueno chao chicos nos vemos mañana ran miki su día vámonos - dije

si amu chan - dijeron todas al tiempo

pero amu llévate también a ellas dos son tuyas - dijo ran

si - dije y luego me despedí otra vez y me fui hoy fue un día agotador


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA CHICOS EMMM BUENO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS A SI LOLITA GOTICA Y VALE SI ESA PROPUESTA DE PONER CELOSO A IKUTO ES INTERESANTE Y SI AMU NO VA A SER LA NIÑA QUE FUE ANTES SOBRE A SI GRACIAS Y AQUÍ VA EL PREOXIMO CAP SIIIIII.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV IKUTO **

Esa era amu mi amu pero que digo la verdad se veía muy sexi con su traje de porrista hay pero que digo no lo que me sorprende es lo del violín ella aprendió a tacar violín solo para sellar nuestra promesa y la recuerda como si nada con solo cantar porque no después pero bueno no importa pero la eso huevos son demasiado raros no puedo decir que son los de lulú porque los de ella eran de un color azul oscuro y solo la sonrisa.

Ikuto estas hay – dijo Tadase

Si perdón es que estaba pensando en los huevos – dije preocupado

Si quien será en que los llamo no son huevos normales – dijo Tadase

Eso no importa ahora encontramos a amu nuestra amu – dijo rima feliz

Si amu chií está muy bonita y canta muy bien pero ikuto que fue lo que te dijo cuándo se despidió de ti – dijo yaya claro ahora tengo que hablar

Si ikuto dime- dijo utau

Dijo que lo prometí la enamore y no cumplí – dije sin mas

Eso te pasa por ser un mentiroso – dijo utau bueno no importa cuando se despidió me dio su número de celular así que la voy a llamar ahora para ir de compras yaya rima se apuntan – dijo utau

Si – dijo rima

Si utau – dijo yaya

Bueno chao chicos – dijo utau – a si nos vemos en la tarde ikuto – dijo utau

Cuando ellas se fueron Tadase Kairi Nagihiko y Kukai también dijeron que era hora de irse a si que cada uno se fue para su casa cuando yo llegué a casa vi a mi mamá con Alice

Ola ikuto como te fue – dijo mi mamá

Bien – dije

A que bien oye tu novia dice que quiere verte – dijo mi mamá seria la verdad nunca la había visto tan seria

Bueno gracias – dije y me fui para donde estaba ella y ella me saludo con un beso me dijo un poco de cosas pero la verdad no estaba para ponerle cuidado

Ikuto me escuchas – dijo Alice

Si Alice que pasa – dije yo

Quien es amu – me pregunto esa respuesta va a ser la más difícil de todas

Porque lo preguntas – pregunte

Utau ayer estaba llorando por ella cuando se acostó a dormir y hoy llego con rima y yaya feliz de la vida porque la habían encontrado y se iban de compras con ella – dijo Alice

Ella es una amiga de la infancia de utau se fue de viaje cuando cumplió 12 años – dije

A ya oye a dónde vas – pregunto

Voy a mimar a yoru – dije ella sabe lo de las charas ya que tiene una es muy seria se llama luci ella es lo contrario de Alice así que debe estar con yoru

A bueno nos vemos ahorita quiero mirar como es todo Tokio así que chaos – dijo ella yo tome mi camino directo a la habitación mía y ella se fue por ahí así que me puse a pensar en amu como había cambiado y la verdad para bien

**POV AMU **

Después de despedirme mi mamá me dijo que mis amigos eran interesante y pues yo le conté la verdad que ellos me conocían antes de que ello me encontraran mis papas lo entendieron y mi mamá me dijo que no importaba yo le dije que había recordado un poco de todo ella me dijo que eso era un comienzo también le dije que recordaba a mis verdaderos padre y a mi hermana eso la iso sentir mal pero la tranquilice al decirle que ellos y mis otra familia los adoro mucho pero que era mejor decirles después ellos lo aceptaron después más tardecito utau me llamo y me dijo que si íbamos de compras yo dije de inmediato que sí y me pregunto qué en donde vivía y le dije que muy cerca de parque a que ayer había visto a yaya y a rima salir de una casa azul que yo vivía al lado ella me dijo que saliera de mi casa yo le hice caso me di cuenta de que utau yaya y rima salieron de la casa azul

Hola amu que casualidad somos vecinas – dijo utau

Así que viven cerca Jajajajaj que casualidad – dije yo – ran miki su dia quédense cuidando a mis otras dos charas – dije y vi como las charas de utau yaya y rima se iban con ellas

Y amu como te ha ido- dijo utau

La verdad solo me tocaba recordar a ran miki suu y dia para poder tener mu memoria me falta muy poco para terminar de recordar todo – dije feliz

Hay que bien – dije

A si hace poco vi a una muchacha salir de su casa – dije

A esa debe ser Alice – dijo utau

Quien es ella – dije yo

Es la novia de ikuto – dijo yaya

Si – dijo rima

A que bien y nos vamos – dije forzando una sonrisa

Si dijeron todas juntas ya cuando estábamos en el centro comercial cada una nos probamos ropa la verdad vi uno accesorios de que eran idénticos a los que usaba cuando era una niña a sí que los compre nos la pasamos mirando ropa creo que compramos en cada una de las tiendas pero eso no importa más tarde vi una banda de muchachos me intereso verlos tocar solo tacaban la música y ninguno cantaba empezaron a retar a la gente a ver quién era el que se atrevía a cantar utau la sacaron rápido ya que ella era estrella pop así que rápido le dijeron que ella no valía así que dije que yo lo hacía me dijeron que si sabía una melodía yo dije que si me dijeron que improvisara así que empezó la música y yo empecé a cantar.

Amor…

Qué conveniente situación, me has conformado el corazón

Con las migajas de tu amor…

Por ti, no creo en mí,

y aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..

¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?

Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Amor…

Si ya no existe otro adjetivo…

Para este amor tan despectivo,

Dime… ¿qué diablos haces ya conmigo,

Y qué hago aquí?

xq aun así pides más…

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mí?

¿Qué te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..

¿Quién dijo que- una mentira puede hacer feliz?

más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Si alguna vez me quisiste, sólo dejáme ir….

déjame ir….

No me queda nada, ¿qué quieres de mi?

¿Que te da el derecho de hacerme sufrir?

Guarda tus palabras y déjame ir..

¿Quién dijo que una mentira puede hacer feliz?

Más que la verdad, amor, no hablaba de mí…

Cuando termine de cantar la canción rodo aplaudieron y me la verdad me dio tristeza yo creí en ikuto y el no cumplió su promesa pero también recordé que Tadase estaba con migo lo que quiero recordar es lo del accidente pero no e podido

Que bien amu chií cantas súper con razón la nueva estrella de la empresa de tus papas eres tu – dijo yaya

Jmmmm creo que tengo competencia – dijo utau

Oye utau quiero cantar una canción con Tigo el dia del concierto si me arias ese favor – dije to

Siii amu eres mi amiga y lo aria con micho gusto –dijo utau

Bueno chicas yaya y yo nos vamos – dijo rima

si amu chií chao utau nos vemos mañana si – dijo yaya

Si yaya – dije yo luego ellas se fueron yaya y rima me dieron un abraso casi no me dejan respirar ya cuando ellas se fueron le propuse algo a utau

Oye utau cuando aremos una pillamada y me presentas a Alice – dije yo

Y como porque quieres hablar con Alice – me dijo utau

Mira utau yo cambie mucho hay solo hice cosas buenas porque era el primer dia de clases Jmmmm y quiero hacerme notar –dije yo con una sonrisa

Y a ver cómo te hacías notar en tu antiguo colegio – dijo utau

Queres saber – dije

Si – dijo utau

Bueno vamos a mi casa y te muestro unos videos de los de lo que he hecho durante estos 6 años – dije

Si vamos – dijo utau cuando llegamos a mi casa mi mamá y papá no estaban se fueron a mirar lo de la empresa y le mostré unos videos de todo las loqueras que hice estos 6 años la verdad la vi muy sorprendida

**POV UTAU **

La verdad me sorprendió lo que amu me mostro dijo que no iba hacer tantas loqueras porque se lo había prometido a los papas de ella pero quería demostrarle a ikuto que ella ya no era una niña de la cual él se quería burlar luego de eso hablamos más y se me iso tarde así que le dije que nos veíamos mañana y me fui a casa la verdad el saber que ella era mi vecina me hace feliz cuando llegue a casa ikuto me empezó a hablar y preguntar acerca de amu

Hay ya ikuto porque no le preguntas tú al fin de al cabo es nuestra vecina – dije yo

Que ella es la que se mudó a la casa del lado – dijo ikuto

Si pero bueno ikuto ella no es la misma amu es un poco que digo un poco es más extrovertida que yo en una fiesta – die yo

Para mi ella es una niña – dijo ikuto

Pues no parecías cuando la miraste por primera vez después de tanto tiempo en traje de porrista – dije yo el tono de burla

Hay piensa lo que quiera – dijo ikuto cuando escuchamos una melodía de violín en el jardín salimos y miramos era amu pero que bien toca fue lo primero que pensé ya al rato salieron ran miki suu y dia amu vio a ikuto con rabia pero con un cariño empezó a cantar.

Sácame del aire

No puedo respirar

Somos diferentes

Necesito un break

O baby.

No me lo puedes dar

Hablar de ti me pone mal

Nunca fui Freud, ni tampoco tu mamá

No te puedo cambiar

Ni hacerte madurar.

CORO

Lo hago por mí, yo soy así

Ya lo intenté

Disculpa, no hay culpa

Hazlo por ti, por no fingir

Disculpa, no hay culpa.

Es un adiós, no puedo más

Disculpa, no hay culpa

Se terminó, no pudo ser

No hay culpa, never.

Sigo mis instintos

No me busques más

No más estrategias

Conmigo no va

No quiero ser un capricho más.

Lo cierto es que no hay espera

Porque la vida en un segundo se va

No te puedo cambiar

Ni hacerte madurar.

CORO

Hay amores que destruyen

Lo que somos, lo que fuimos

Y no lo puedes cambiar.

You are hot, I forgot

Olvida todo lo pasado

La pasión, los besos dados

Se fue tu oportunidad.

You are hot, I forgot.

La verdad es que amu canta baila y es muy bonita pero espero que no se pase cotra la venganza hacia mi hermano de todas formas yo la voy a ayudar porque ikuto se merce eso y mucho mas por hacer lo que le hiso a amu vi que empezó a sonar otra canción y la verdad es que sus papas la pusieron a ensayar dijo dia

**POV IKUTO **

Juro que si amu sigue haciendo eso no sé qué va a pasar con migo luego nos dimos cuenta de que sus papas la pusieron a ensayar en el patio en eso empezó a cantar una canción era muy coqueta la verdad.

**POV ALICE **

Hoy la pase todo el dia mirando cómo era Tokio me gusta este lugar la verdad pero cuando llegue a casa escuche a una chica cantando y a ikuto y utau escuchándola hay empezó a cantar otra canción la verdad me dio muchos celos al ver a ikuto como la miraba con cariño así que deduje que ella era amu pero no es una niña ya es grandecita y muy bonita pero hay algo que muestra que es un poco extrovertida y loca con un toque de coqueta empecé a escuchar la canción era muy interesante esa canción.

**POV AMU **

Cuando llegue a casa mi mamá y mi papá pidieron que ensayara un poco le dije a ran miki suu y dia que me acompañaran cante una canción y luego cante lolita esa canción es un poco a mi estilo pero recordar me ha hecho un poco más tímida y eso me preocupa así que mejor me dedique a cantar y que ellos escucharan.

Quiero ser mayor

Y me gusta el rock&roll

Me mata el reventon

Y el vodka de vainilla

Trato de ser lo que realmente soy

Aunque le moleste a los demas

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un boton y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Si quiere me puede comprar

Un chicle de mora azul

No te puedes resistir

A mis lentes de corazón

Sin duda Kabokob

Fue quien lo escribió

Pero en realidad

Fue yo quien lo invento

Mi vida es como un video juego

Toco un botón y tengo lo que quiero

Y quiero eso, eso, eso

Eso es lo que quiero yo

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita

Ay ay ay lolita

Ah ah ah

Uh uh uh uh

Me pintare la boquita

Con rojo dinamita

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita)

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita (lolita)

Noche color rosa

Labios que provocan

La la lolita (lolita)

Soy tu perdición

Te rompo el corazón

La la lolita (ay ay ay lolitax2 lolita)

Ay ay ay lolita

Ay ay ay lolita (arre toro! ah ah ah)

Ay ay ay lolita

Cuando termine de cantar la canción mire a ikuto y le hice un guiño esto solo acaba de empezar y ikuto se va a dar cuenta de que ya no soy eso niña luego de cantar me fui directo a casa le dije a mi mamá que estaba cansada así que me fui a dormir Jmmmm mañana los chicos se van a llevar una grande sorpresa cuando vean mi uniforme pensé eso mientras me quedaba dormida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov utau **

Hoy es un dia algo raro algo me dice que va a pasar algo que ni yo me lo creeré bueno no importa lo que importa es que hoy me voy al colegio con amu así que la voy a buscar espero no encontrarme con mi hermano.

Bueno yo me voy – dije bajando de las escaleras lo que no me esperaba era a ikuto hay esperándome en la puerta

Hola utau porque me miras así como si estuvieras sorprendida – dijo mi hermano

Pusffff yo sorprendida no que va – dije a mi hermano

Jmmmm bueno nos vamos - dijo mi hermano

Emmm si pero es que tengo que ir a la casa de amu para que nos vallamos juntas - dije y note como mi hermano puso su cara de tenso

Bueno entonces vamos por ella si – dijo mi hermano sim quitar esa cara

A si vamos – dije ya saliendo de casa la verdad espero que amu ya esté lista porque si no este momento incomodo con mi hermano nunca se acabara y cuando nosotros estábamos en la casa de amu y cuando toque la puerta la mamá adoptiva de amu nos abrió

Hola utau hola ikuto como están – pregunto la señora taichí

Hola – dijo ikuto

Buenos días señora – dije yo

Bueno ya llamo a amu para que baje – dijo la señora taichí

No es necesario mamá – dijo amu hay por dios esa era amu no lo puedo creer

**Pov ikuto **

No puedo creer esa era amu está muy linda (chicos amu estaba con su uniforme normal si no que le hizo unos cambios para que se vea más sexi)

Amu mi niña dijiste que no te ibas a vestir igual este año – dijo la mamá de amu

Como así señora – dije preguntando

Hay mamá no voy a volver a las mismas andanzas de los años pasados solo que no quiero verme diferente a lo que soy – dijo amu como así andanzas

Si amu no te quiero ver igual que esos videos – dijo utau

Jajaj no tranquila – dijo amu

Una pregunta amu le mostraste los videos – dijo la mamá de amu

Si mamá Jajaj no sabes lo divertido fue verme así de loca bueno pero nos vamos mami tranquila no va a pasar nada – dijo amu

Bueno mi niña ikuto por favor que esta señorita no haga nada malo si – dijo la señora taichí

Si señora – dije ya cuando salimos de la casa de amu pregunte a utau – de que videos hablaban – dije sin basilar note como utau saco una cara de preocupación y amu una sonrisa como si le diera gracia

Jajajajajaja no prense que te importara bueno son unos videos que mi mamá y mi papá sacaron una vez que me fui para una fiesta ese dia hubo una pelea y pues yo era la que estaba peleando mis papas se enteraron que siempre que iba a una fiesta terminaba en un campo de batalla jajajajajaja eso si fue divertido y como le dije a mamá y a papá a mi el que me busca me encuentra – cuando amu dijo eso me sorprendió mucho – oye utau cuando Tadase se puso asi de lindo – dijo amu eso me dio rabia

Hay amu para ti Tadase siempre ha sido lindo – dijo amu

No digas eso kaito me parece lindo y en algún momento ikuto también me pareció lindo así que no siempre Tadase me ha parecido lindo – dijo amu lo último que dijo me sorprendió

A si que yo te parecía lindo – dije

Pies pa que veas que si pero te espere inconscientement años a si que ya no me interesas – cuando amu dijo eso me hizo sentir mal

Bueno ikuto sigan el camino junto que yo me voy para mi salón – dijo utau pero a que horas llegamos al colegio bueno no importa

Si utau te espero en el descanso si – dijo amu sonriente

Bueno chao – dijo utau dejándome solo con amu

Oye ikuto como es tu novia – pregunto amu

Pues es linda tiene lindos sentimientos y ya – dije

Y solo eso te interesa de ella – dijo amu

Si porque – pregunte

No se vamos que hoy no hay primera clase pero si segunda – dij amu

Y tu ya los sabias y porque no me dijiste – pregunte esta amu es muy inteligente

Porque quería que tocaras el violín para mi – dijo amu

Y como por qué quieres que haga eso – dije

Porque quiero escucharte tocare el violín – dijo

**Pov amu **

Cuando ya estábamos en el salón de música ikuto toco la misma canción que la misma vez que lo escuche tocar el violín era muy hermosa pero la diferencia es que ahora ya no se escucha triste ya cuando termino me dijo que si me había gustado yo dije que si

Oye ikuto hoy me llevaras a donde mamá y papá – dije

Pues claro no ves que le prometí a tu mamá que te llevaría sana y salva – dijo pero creo que no me entendió

No es donde ellos quiero ir con los señores hinamori y mi hermana ami – dije sin vacilar

Ellos creen que tú estabas muerta – dijo ikuto

Y como lo sabes – pregunte

Porque utau y los chicos han hablado con tu mamá y tu papá y pues ami es una guardiana ya que tiene dos charas una es Aichi y la otra es etmira una es el deseo de encontrarte y la otra es el deseo de cantar como utau – dijo ikuto

A sí que mi pequeña ami está estudiando en la primaria y no solo eso esa guardiana hay que cumplirle su deseo – dije a ikuto

Como así – dijo ikuto

Quiero ver a mi familia a mi hermana a mi mamá a mi papá quiero que el me haga esas escenas de celos quiero estar con ellos a si sea solo por poco tiempo – dije triste

Está bien hoy te llevaremos con ami y tus padres – cuando ikuto dijo eso me dio mucha felicidad – oye donde están ran miki suu y dia – dijo ikuto

A ellas vienen ahora más tarde oye ikuto como te ha ido en tus viajes – desde ahí ikuto y yo hablamos hasta que llegaron Tadase rima Nagihiko y kaito que se hizo amigos de nosotros muy fácil ese dia fue muy divertido pero ya era hora de salir del colegio y los chicos menos kaito me iban a llevar con mi hermana claro que para que me creyera lleve a ran miki suu y dia pero cuando rikka. Hikaru y mi hermana entre ellos es la más chiquita como dos años creo cuando me vieron rikka y ami se me lanzaron en sima la verdad no sé como pero mi hermana y rikka los chicos se quedaron vieno a mi germana ya rikka muy conmividos yo también lo estaba asi que los cigi a todos y les di un gran abrazo

Amu sierto hermanita – dijo ami llorando

Pues avio ami – dijo Hikaru

Nosotros te buscamos por cielo y tierra – dijo rikka

Eso ya no importa ahora chicos si no les importa quiero ver a mis papas si – dije

Si hermana mi mamá y mi papá quedaron muy tristes con tu desaparición que aun te están buscando – dijo ami eso me alegra

Lo se ami los chicos me lo han dicho pero tu llega primero yo legare después si – dije

Si hermanita – dijo

Pero chicos emos hablado de todo menos de una cosa

Que – dijeron todos juntos

Pues que todos los japoneses están mas lindos que antes a ese paso encontrare rápido novio – dije feliz pero note la mirada de los chicos – que paso dije algo malo – preguntew

No nada has cambiado mucho – dijo Tadase

Si eso me lo han dicho mucho oye Tadase tu también estas muy lindo asi que te cuidas okey – dije

Porque lo dices – dijo Tadase

No por nada que tu novia debe ser muy afortunada- dije

No tengo – dijo la verdad sonreí como una estúpida y dije

Si tengo oportunidad todavía – dije creo que en voz alta

Amu deberías dejar de pensar en voz alta – dijo ami

Si yo también lo creo – dije – bueno ya llegamos a si que porfa ami llega con rikka y Hikaru yo llego después como si nada – dije

Si amu vamos Hikaru y rikka – dijo ami y ya cuando estaban en la casa cinco minutos después les dije a los chicos que nos tocaba a nosotros así que entramos y dije

Mamá papá ya estoy en casa y traje a mis amigos – dije

Si amu tranquila – dijo mamá algo triste

Y tu papá que dices – pregunte

Si amu no hay problema – dijo papá pero cinco minutos después de que me vieron se pusieron a llorar y me dijeron muchas cosas por supuesto yo les conté sobre mi mamá y papá adoptivos y les dije que por ahora iba a vivir con ellos entre semana y los fines de semanas con ellos y pues que mis otros padres lo habían aceptado también les conté que me iba a dedicar al mundo de la música cuando dije eso mis papas me pidieron que les cantara algo la verdad es que los extrale mucho y pues dije que si les iba a cantar a si les conté lo que había aprendido muchas cosas lo de mis peleas y pue nada mas

Mi niña nos cantas algo – dijo mi papá hinamori

Si amu canta algo – dijo ami y rikka

Si amu canta algo – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo

Bueno voy a cantar la primera canción que compuse en el hospital la verdad es que en esos momentos sentía que me hacia falta algo muy importante que lo había perdido y no sabía que era asi que espero que les guste – dije a los chicos y a mi familia

Si amu – dijo mi mamá

Bueno saque mi celular y le dije a miki que pusiera la melodía y así empecé a cantar.

**Cuantas cosas han cambiado**

**De pronto no estas,**

**De repente ya es pasado**

**Te quedas atrás.**

**Hay nostalgia, hay tristeza,**

**Recordarte me pone mal**

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta**

**No me puedo perdonar.**

**CORO**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**A veces no me conozco,**

**Intente cambiar,**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**Intente cambiar pero al final**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo...**

**El recuerdo de tus labios**

**Besando mi piel,**

**Me acaricia y me hace daño**

**Me duele que no estés.**

**Hay nostalgia, hay tristeza,**

**Recordarte me pone mal**

**Ni siquiera me di cuenta**

**No me puedo perdonar.**

**CORO**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**A veces no me conozco,**

**Intente cambiar,**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**Intente cambiar pero al final**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo...**

**Lo que escondo en el alma es soledad**

**Reviviendo momentos que no vendrán, jamás.**

**Aunque intente no logro disimular**

**Las heridas que el tiempo dejo pasar.**

**CORO**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**A veces no me conozco,**

**Intente cambiar,**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo y mas**

**Intente cambiar pero al final**

**Estoy perdiéndolo todo...**

Cuando termine de cantar mis amigos como mi familia me vieron con una tristeza pero no se la razón a si que mejor les preguntare

**Bueno chicos gracias y en esto concluye mi cap espero que les guste chaoooo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov amu **

Después de hablar con mis papas me fui con los chicos para i casa poco a poco me fui despidiendo de cada uno menos de ikuto y utau ya que somo vecinos

. oye amu y como te sientes – dijo utau

Pues como quieres que me sienta me siento nostálgica – dije

Jmmmm eso no es lo único que te pone a si – dijo ikuto

Jmmmm pero como me conoces si la verdad es que me hace falta un novio pero bueno no importa porque los fines de semana mi papá me va a celar y mi mamá le va a decir que es normal – dije llorando de la felicidad

Eso te pone triste – dijo utau mirándome con tristeza

No utau me pone feliz porque por fin se quién soy pero bueno mañana me recogen en la casa si chao me despedí de utau y de ikuto y me fui para mi casa hay me esperaban mis papas y me preguntaron que como me había ido con mi otra familia les conté todo lo que había hecho y ya después subi a mi cuarto a hablar con ran miki suu y dia.

Bueno chicas ya llego el tiempo de que hablen con migo – dije

Si amu ya llego el tiempo de hablar – dijo dia

Como paso lo de mi accidente – pregunte

Fua causado por un huevo muy raro – dijo ran

Como y cuando fue eso – dije

Eso fue una semana antes de tu cumpleaños catorce – dijo miki

Porque me quería atacar a mi ese huevo – dije

Porque tú tienes algo que le importa a esos huevos – dijo suu

Y que es ese algo – dije como última pregunta

No lo sabemos amu – dijo dia

Bueno eso no importa ahora ya se un poco de mi pasado gracias a ustedes chicas – dije feliz

Denada amu.-chan – dijeron todas las charas

Amu nos cantas algo – dijo suu

Si pero en donde – dije

En el balcón al lado del balcón de ikuto y el de utau – dijo miki

Está bien –dije me fui para haya y ran utilizo sus poderes y puso una canción que la verdad al principio me dio nostalgia pero bueno después me dio tristeza y al final quise llorar decía asi claro

Seems Like It Was Yesterday When I Saw Your Face

You Told Me How Proud You Were, But I Walked Away

If Only I Knew What I Know Today

Ooh, Ooh

I Would Hold You In My Arms

I Would Take The Pain Away

Thank You For All Youve Done

Forgive All Your Mistakes

Theres Nothing I Wouldnt Do

To Hear Your Voice Again

Sometimes I Wanna Call You

But I Know You Wont Be There

Ohh Im Sorry For Blaming You

For Everything I Just Couldnt Do

And Ive Hurt Myself By Hurting You

Some Days I Feel Broke Inside But I Wont Admit

Sometimes I Just Wanna Hide Cause Its You I Miss

And Its So Hard To Say Goodbye

When It Comes To These Rules

Would You Tell Me I Was Wrong?

Would You Help Understand?

Are You Looking Down Upon Me?

Are You Proud Of Who I Am?

Theres Nothing I Wouldnt Do

To Have Just One More Chance

To Look Into Your Eyes

And See You Looking Back

Ohh Im Sorry For Blaming You

For Everything I Just Couldnt Do

And Ive Hurt Myself, Ohh

If I Had Just One More Day

I Would Tell You How Much That Ive Missed You

Since Youve Been Away

Ooh, Its Dangerous

Its So Out Of Line

To Try And Turn Back Time

Im Sorry For Blaming You

For Everything I Just Couldnt Do

And Ive Hurt Myself By Hurting You

(CLARO EN ESPAÑOL DECIA ASI)

**(Parece Como Si Hubiera Sifo Ayer Cuando Vi Tu Rostro **

**Me Dijiste Lo Orgulloso Que Estabas, Pero Yo Me Fui **

**Si Solo Hubiera Sabido Lo Que Se Ahora **

**Ooh, Ooh **

**Te Sostendria En Mis Brazos **

**Eliminaria El Dolor **

**Gracias Por Lo Que Has Hecho **

**Perdone Todos Tus Errores **

**No Hay Nada Que Yo No Haría **

**Por Escuchar Tus Voz De Nuevo **

**Algunas Veces Quiero Llamarte **

**Pero Se Que No Estas Ahi **

**Ohh, Lo Lamento, Por Culparte **

**Por Todo Lo Que No Pude Hacer **

**Y Me Lastime A Mi Misma Lastimandote A Ti. **

**Algunos Dias Me Siento Rota Por Dentro Pero No Lo Admito **

**Algunas Veces Solo Quiero Esconderme Porque Eres Tu Al Que Extraño **

**Y Es Tan Dificil Decir Adios**

**Cuando Se Llega A Esto **

**Me Dirias Que Estuve Mal? **

**Me Ayudarias A Entender? **

**Estas Cuidando De Mi? **

**Estas Orgulloso De Lo Que Soy? **

**No Hay Nada Que Yo No Haria **

**Por Tener Una Sola Oportunidad Mas **

**De Mirar Hacia Tus Ojos **

**Y Ver Que Tu Tambien Me Ves **

**Ohh, Lo Lamento, Por Culparte **

**Por Todo Lo Que No Pude Hacer **

**Y Me Lastime A Mi Misma Ohhh. **

**Si Tubiera Solo Un Dia Mas **

**Te Diria Lo Mucho Que Te Extraño **

**Desde Que Te Fuiste**

**Ohh, Es Tan Peligroso **

**Tan Fuera De Contexto **

**El Intentar Y Retroceder El Tiempo. **

**Lo Lamento, Por Culparte **

**Por Lo Que No Pude Hacer **

**Y Me Lastime A Mi Misma, Lastimándote A Ti.)**

Al final entre a mi cuarto a pensar en lo que he vivido durante estos años de mi vida ya después de esto me quede dormida.

Al dia siguiente me levante me arregle como siempre y me quede esperando a utau y a ikuto pero he aquí sorpresa ikuto vino con su novia yo solo me limite a saludarla y a caminar mientras escuchaba la conversación la verdad quería salir corrienco y llorar pero no lo hice porque quiero ser fuerte al momento vi a una banda la verdad me llamo la atención porque estaban tocando una melodía que benia muy bien con la canción que estaba escribiendo asi que me limite a ir aya y preguntarles que si podía cantar con ellos claro que ellos aceptaron con gusto y pues ikuto utau y esa chica se pararon hay a escuchar la canción decía así:

Oh, oh

Hay en mi corazon una inquietud

Hoy te veo tan distante

Hay algo que me aleja de tu amor

De repente tu cambiaste

Hoy insegura estoy

El estar sin ti, se que me hara sufrir

(1) - Anoche yo senti, que me besaste diferente

Y me quede sin saber que hacer

Yo te conozco y se que algo no anda bien

Ven, dime la verdad, no quiero imaginar

Que fue el beso del final

Oh, oh

No se por que ha cambiado tu actitud

Ojala que todo sea un error

No quiero comprobar que te perdi

Ni que muestro amor se acabe

Oigo una voz que se hunde en mi

Que me vuelve a repetir

Lo que no quiero oir

(Repite 1)

Hoy insegura estoy

El estar sin it, se que me hara sufrir, oh, oh

(Repite 1 2x)

Que fue el beso del final...

Me quedo la canción perfecta – dije a utau

Si quedo súper pero bueno no importa – dije

Esta super linda – dijo esa chica – de donde te inspiraste – dijo esa chica

Lo que pasa es que hac años me hicieron una promesa pero nunca la cumplieron y pues antes de irse esa persona me dio un beso asi que por eso dijo que era el beso del final- dije- bueno pero esa promesa ya no importa ya tengo los ojos puestos en kaito y Tadase a si que chicos no me hacen falta – dije así y vi como la cara de ikuto se puso mas seria de lo normal – hay saben de lo que me di cuenta es que hoy tengo ensayo temprano y no iba a venir al colegio pero seguro a mi mamá se le olvido saben que me voy a mi casa – dije y me despedí de ikuto utau y esa chica la verdad es que me cae mal así que por eso le digo esa chica porque yo si se me el nombre de ella pero me da rabia solo decirlo bueno decidí no ir al colegio pero tampoco a la casa asi que me fui para donde vi a ikuto tocar el violín y pues como yo había traído el mío empecé a tocar y no me había dado cuenta de que había alguien hay ese era


	7. Chapter 7

**amu Punto De Vista **

Ese era – kaito que haces aquí pensé que estabas en el colegio – dijo amu a su amigo

Jejejejeje hola amu no hoy no fui me dio flojera y tu – dijo kaito interesado la verdad es que es muy lindo

Jejejejeje no quise ir además prometí a mis papas no pelear y si sigo mirando la cara de saya soy capaz de que la desfiguro así que no quería arriesgarme – dije yo

Jejejjejejjejejejje bueno ya que no fuimos al colegio vamos a casa ya salieron los de allí así que mejor te encuentras con tus amigos a si ve con ellos a donde están una orquesta y cantas si – dijo kaito la verdad esto es raro

Bueno pero vas a ir cierto – dije yo a kaito

Claro si mira a amigos LAS - DIJO EL mostrándome una yaya. Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko, utau, Tadass Ikuto y una y si Pero ESA chica Que ara Haya bueno no Importa

Si mira kaito chao – le dije le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui – CHICOS, AQUÍ – dije a los chicos

Hola amu como estas – dijo esa chica creo que se llama Alice bueno fue la primera en venir

Hola amu pensé que tenías ensayo – dijo utau

No era mentira no quería ir al colegio- dije a los chicos los cuales me miraron algo asombrados – pero que pasa – dije

Es que pensé que era verdad lo que pasa es que nunca fuiste así – dijo utau

Si amu no pensé que fueras así – dijo yaya con una sonrisa

Que estuviste haciendo – dijo ikuto serio

Primero que te importa segundo siempre he sido así bueno al menos desde que me adoptaron mis papas tercero nada caminando oigan chicos vamos a donde está la orquesta quiero ir – dije

Si – dijeron todos los chicos animados luego nos fuimos a donde estaba la orquesta bueno en si no era orquesta era como una banda sin cantante en un momento me llamaron y me pidieron que cantara con ellos nuevamente yo acepte claro pero fui a donde los chicos

Que pasa amu – dijo utau

Es que ellos quieren que cante con ellos asi que vine a decirles que se hagan aquí – dije a los chicos

A si claro - dijeron todos me pare en donde estaban los de la banda y les dije que tocaran una melodía no muy rápida pero tampoco lenta

BUENO CHICOS ESTA CANCION LA CANTO POR DOS RAZONES PRIMERA ME GUSTA Y LA ESCRIBI ASE DOS DIAS SEGUNDA PORQUE ME QUIERO SACAR A ALGUIEN DE LA CABEZA – dije claro después de decir eso mire a ikuto y este de una capto la idea de un momento empezaron a tocar la canción y yo empecé a cantar

Si te callaste la respuesta  
No te vuelvo a preguntar una vez  
El silencio soy analfabeta  
Pero se adivinar tu fidelidad

Tú haces como que te habla la virgen  
Yo hago como que nunca exististe

Me tenías  
Ahora yo tengo el control  
Eres invisible no escucho tu voz  
Si te quería te juro se me olvido  
Tan solo recuerdo que eras un  
Cabroo on

Uh Oh  
Mi amor

Baja tus cuernos de la luna  
Los vas a necesitar  
Ya lo veras

Si de algo puedo estar segura  
Estaré mejor sin ti  
Te vas a arrepentir

No has oído que hay que ser más Impecable  
Cuando mientes que cuando dices verdades

Me tenías  
Ahora yo tengo el control  
Eres invisible no escucho tu voz  
Si te quería te juro se me olvido  
Tan solo recuerdo que eras un

Me tenías  
Ahora yo tengo el control  
Eres invisible no escucho tu voz  
Si te quería te juro se me olvido  
Tan solo recuerdo que eras un  
Cabroo on

Uh Oh  
Mi amor

Llorarte no vale la pena  
No no no  
Yo ya me di la media vuelta  
No no no  
Me contagiaste de magnesia  
No no no no  
Yo para ti soy mucha cresta  
No no no

Me tenías  
Ahora yo tengo el control  
Eres invisible no escucho tu voz  
Si te quería te juro se me olvido  
Tan solo recuerdo que eras un

Me tenías  
Me tenías  
Eres invisible no escucho tu voz  
Si te quería, te quería  
Tan solo recuerdo que eras un

Ops

Apenas acabo la canción mire a todos lados a los chicos estaba atrás ya que mientras la gente iba llegando los iban mandando atrás –BUENO ESTA TAMBIEM ES ALGO PERSONAL PERO ME GUSTA MUCHO – dije luego empezaron atocar otr melodía y segui cantando la canción que seguía

quisiera ser diferente almenos una vez  
siempre e sido tan buena  
que vale la pena  
querer el mundo un poco alreves  
por una vez

no saludar,no tener anadie que escuchar  
abrir todas las puertas,meterme en problemas  
y..no ser la chica ideal

yo no dejo de imaginar  
que... distinta puedo ser y quiero provar

CORO:  
no me van a olvidar  
cuando ponga todo el mundo en su lugar  
todos a callar  
me encantara...  
o es mejor ser yo y no tratar de cambiar  
(bis)

quiero saber que se siente no hacer nada bien  
no tener que esforsarme  
y no apacionarme con todo lo quq quiero hacer

yo no dejo de imaginar  
qe...distinta puedo ser  
y quiero provar

CORO:(bis)

(guitarra)

CORO:

no tratar de cambiar...  
no tratar de cambiar¡

Jejejejejejej espero que les guste esta porque es la última del dia – dije a los meas que dijeron ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa! – bueno espero que les guste – dije – esta me trae muchos recuerdos – dije y otra vez empezaron a tocar la canción

Te veo partir  
te alejas de mi  
y no kiero pensar como estare hoy sin ti

en mi habitacion  
vi tu foto otra vez  
y no pude evitar los recuerdos  
y una lagrima mas derrame

te siento, cerca de mi  
y sueño que estas aqui  
es dificil seguir, regresa a mi  
a cada momento te siento

te imagino aqui  
no lo puedo fingir  
pues a cada segundo  
tus besos los vuelvo a sentir  
vuelve, no estar contigo me duele  
oh no

te siento cerca de mi  
y sueño que estas aqui  
es dificil seguir, regresa a mi  
a cada momento

te siento, cerca de mi  
y suenio ke estas aqui  
ya no puedo seguiir  
te siento

por las noches, te sueño  
aun siento tus besos en mi piel  
voy a enloquecer

te siento, te siento

te siento, cerca de mi  
y sueño que estas aqui  
es dificil seguir, regresa a mi  
a cada momento te siento

te siento cerca de mi  
y sueño que estas aqui  
es dificil seguir, regresa a mi  
a cada momento

Apenas termine de cantar esta canción se me salieron las lágrimas las cuales solo mis amigos pudieron notar al terminar esta canción les dije a los chicos de la banda que ya se me había acabado el tiempo ellos me entendieron y pues me fui con mis amigos ellos se despidieron uno por uno así quedamos solo ikuto utau Alice y yo de un momento a otro Alice me hablo

Oye amu cantas muy bien pero esa última canción trajo mucha nostalgia – dijo Alice

Jejejejejejejej ESO no Importa - Dije

Amu cuando vas a presentarte como nueva estrella de la música – dijo utau

No sé pero cuando sepa te lo diré – dije a utau

Ya dejen de molestar a amu – dijo ikuto serio

Si creo que ikuto tiene razón – dije con una sonrisa cuando vi que estábamos a punto de llegar a casa se me dio por hacer una pregunta a Alice

Oye Alice puedo hacerles una pregunta a ti y a ikuto – dije a ellos

Si claro – dijo Alice

Y tu ikuto – dije y utau me miro con una sonrisa como si me leyera la mente

Si como digas – dijo ikuto

Bueno primera pregunta para ti Alice – dije

Si claro – dijo ella

¿ qué tan bueno es ikuto en la cama?- dije mirando la cara de sorpresa de ikuto utau y Alice la cual se puso roja

Disculpa que – dijo Alice

Pues que si que tan bueno es ikuto en la cama – dije sin más jajajajajaja no pude hacer nada más que reírme en mi necesita

Emmm la verdad es que – dijo Alice

No me digas ikuto y tú no han hecho eso Whao – dije – oye ikuto no crees que ya es hora – dije

Jajajajajaja amu por dios esas preguntas no se hacen – dijo utau con una risa

Pero si es la verdad ikuto no crees que estas un poco lento – dije yo a ikuto

Jajaja amu por dios no avergüences a mi hermano – dijo utau

Mira amu no sé por qué haces estas preguntas si ni siquiera lo has hecho tu – dijo ikuto serio

Como lo sabes si ni siquiera sabes que e hecho estos años Jajajajaj bueno los voy a dejar de molestar porque ya estoy a dos casas de llegar a mi casa y no quiero que mis papas me escuchen así que chao – dije para luego salir corriendo hacia mi casa

JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE ESA AMU LA VERDAD ESQUE ME DIO RISA LO QUE PREGUNTO AMU JAJAJAJAJAJAJ PERO BUENO CHICOS QUE PENA ME HAYA DESAPARECIDO PERO BUENO YA APARECI CHICOS SI TIENEN SUGERENCIAS DE CANCIONES ME DICEN A SI GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS JEJEJEJEJE GRACIAS LOLITA GOTICA A SI LA ALICE QUE APERCE HAY NO SOY YO NUNCA LE PODRIA QUITAR EL NOVIO A AMU NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA JEJEJEJEJE Y YA TE CUMPLI EL DESO DE OTRO CAP A SI MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A :

Ikuto

ORIANA 102

RIN02

ALESS-CHAN

VALE

AKEMIMEI Etsuko

JEJEJEJEJEJEJ GRACIAS CHICOS QUE PENA POR NO PONER TODOS LOS NOMBRE PORFA SIGAN COMENTANDO A SI CAHITOS


	8. Chapter 8

Pov amu

Jajajajjaajajja – llegue a casa muy contenta y vi a mi mamá y a mi papá les dije – ola mami hola papi – mis papas me miraron con cara de sospecha –que paso por que me miran así – dije a mi papas

Que hiciste amu – dijo mamá con cierto temor hay vi a ran miki su y dia con una sonrisa

Nada mamá solo que hay fue un dia chistoso – dije a mis papas – por cierto este fin de semana voy a quedarme con los hinamori siiiii – dije con la carita de un ángel sé que ellos no se resisten a eso

Jajajajajaja hija quita esa cara sabes perfectamente que tienes nuestra autorización – dijo papá

Bueno papi me voy a dormir hoy fue un dia loco – dije

Hay amu segura que no hiciste nada – dijo mamá

No mami porque – dije

Porque la última vez que viniste así a la hora después vino la policía – dijo mamá Jajajajaj de solo recordar eso me da más risa

Hay mami esa niña era una debilucha – dije con una sonrisa

No importa vete a dormir – dijo mamá

Bueno hasta mañana temprano hay si cuando están los preparativos de mi presentación – dije

Hay hija la semana entrante el jueves – dijo papá

Hay que emoción – dije feliz

Bueno mi niña hasta mañana – dijo mi mamá

Si hasta mañana – dije para luego irme a mi cuarto con mis shugos charas

Chiscas que pasa – die a las charas

As cambiado mucho amu pero a la vez no – dijo dia

Lo se dia todavía tengo miedo de ser la chica que quiero ser – dije a mis charas

Amu por eso estamos nosotras para estar con Tigo – dijo ran

Si lo sé pero bueno miki la canción del dia es – dije a miki ya que ella siempre me tiene preparada una canción para cantar

Es una especie de ranchera amu espero que te guste – dijo miki

Sé que así va a ser, pero bueno vamos – dije a mis charas

Siii – dijeron todas unidas

Jajajajajajjajajajaj chicas ya sé que lo había dicho pero las extrañe mucho a pesar de no recordar nada – dije a mis charas

Nosotras también amu – dijeron toda para luego todas nosotras salir al patio miki puso la canción y empecé a cantar lo que se me venía a la cabeza hay en medio de la canción via ikuto utau y Alice en la ventana que está al frente del patio hay sibí el volumen a si la canción decía así

Las calles son más grandes

Desde que tú te has ido

Hay que reconocer

Que nada me hace bien

Porque no puedo verte

Mis días sin tus noches

Sin horas ni minutos

Son como un frío puñal

Que hieren y atraviesan, este corazón.

Por las buenas soy buena,

Por las malas lo dudo

Puede perder el alma

Por tu desamor, pero no la razón

Yo soy toda de ley

Y te amé, te lo juro

Pero valga decirte

Que son mis palabras

El último adiós, el último adiós.

Aunque vengas de rodillas

Y me implores y me pidas

Aunque venga y me llores

Que te absuelva y te perdone

Aunque a mí me causes pena

He tirado tus cadenas

Y te dedico esta ranchera

Por ser el último adiós.

Aunque vengas a implorarme

A pedirme y a suplicarme

Aunque vengas y me llores

Que te absuelva y te perdone

Aunque a mí me causes pena

Hoy yo tiro tus cadenas

Y te dedico esta ranchera

Por ser el último adiós

Jmmmm no sé por qué mis lágrimas me traicionan pero no importa

Miki pon la que sigue después de esa – dije

Si amu – dijo miki con una sonrisa y puso la siguiente canción esta ya la había escrito hace tiempo pero no sabia por que la escribi creo que fue por el pasado la verdad esque Tadase no se le quita lo lindo y a ikuto si que menos creo que la escreibi para ellos

Tu química con mi piel, hacen carga positiva

Tu química con mi piel, hacen carga positiva

Y cuando me acerco a ti, hay una bomba explosiva

Y cuando me acerco a ti, hay una bomba explosiva

Tu boca tiene la sal; mi cuerpo el azúcar

Tu boca tiene la sal; mi cuerpo el azúcar

Y mi corazón está, busca que te busca

Y mi corazón está, busca que te busca

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Pensaré si queda alguna manera

Pensaré si queda alguna manera

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Si a ti te gusta morder, el mango bien madurito

Si a ti te gusta morder, el mango bien madurito

Ven mírame a mi, tengo colorcito

Ven mírame a mi, tengo colorcito

Si en la vida hay que escoger, por muchos caminos

Si en la vida hay que escoger, por muchos caminos

Escógeme a mi, eso yo te pido

Escógeme a mi, eso yo te pido

Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aquí, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y entonces me quieras...

Pensaré, si queda alguna manera

Pensaré, si queda alguna manera

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Pensaré si queda alguna manera

Pensaré si queda alguna manera

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Pa? que te fijes en mi, y entonces me quieras

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

Y yo sigo aqui, esperándote

Y que tu dulce boca ruede por mi piel

-Jajajajjaajajja – me reí a lo cual ran miki suu dia me miraron raro también mire a la casa de ikuto y utau ellos también me veían raro – que paso chicas – dije con una sonrisa

Nada amu lo que pasa es que hace un momento llorabas y ahora sonríes como rarita – dijo ran

Oye no me digas así – dije a ran

Jajajajajaja si bueno es hora de dormir les parece – dije

Si amu – dijeron mis charas para luego irnos todas juntas a dormir la verdad es que al dia siguiente no me quería levantar siento que algo malo va a pasar pero bueno decidí levantarme bañarme e ir a vestirme cuando baje me di cuenta de que mis papas no estaban así que decidí irme al colegio ero hay me encontré con una hermosa escena ( ja a quien engaño es la escena más horrible que he visto en mi vida ) jejejej pero les voy a jugar una

Jmmmm Alice ikuto veo que trabajaron en lo que les dije anche- dije con una sonrisa burlona

Jajajajajaja amu no han trabajado en eso pero Alice se estaba despidiendo de ikuto – dijo utau

Jajajajajaja como esposa y esposo que lindo pero aun así deberían trabajar en eso – dije con una sonrisa

Ya basta amu – dijo ikuto serio

Huy que seriedad saben que me voy aquí no se pueden hacer bromas – dije para luego salir de ese lugar

Amu espérame me voy con Tigo – dijo utau luego vi que ella giro hacia ikuto y le grito – ERES UN IDITA TE JURO QUE DE ESTA NO PAPSAS OKEY HABLAMOS EN EL COLEGIO DE ESO chao Alice nos vemos en la tarde –dijo utau

Si utau – dijo Alice con una sonrisa vi que utau se despidió y vino hacia mi

Por qué no te quedaste con tu hermano – dije a utau

Porque mi hermano es un estúpido además yo te quiero mucho amu y no me gustaría ver a mi adorado hermano en brazos de otra que no seas tú – dijo utau

Pue utau deberías acostumbrarse – dije a amu

Pues yo también lo creo –dijo una voz detrás de nosotras obvio que me di cuenta

Pues no quiero – dijo utau a ikuto

Hay utau ya dejemos esta platica más bien vámonos – dije a utau y a ikuto ya cuando llegábamos al colegio escuche a alguien llamarme

AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – escuche una voz chillona hay no puede ser

Amu te llaman – dijo ikuto

Ja si no me dices no me doy cuenta – dije sarcástica

Hola amu como has estado me extrañaste- dijo una chica

Asumí bien y tu como has estado – dije con una sonrisa

Bien amu adivina quien vino con migo – dijo asumí

Pues a ver kento – dije

Hay amu siempre lo he dicho eres buja – dijo asumí

Jmmmm – dijo utau

A si verdad asumí ella es utau y el es ikuto – dije a asumí – ikuto utau ella es asumí mi amiga en el conflicto – dije con una sonrisa

Mucho gusto – dijo asumí

Lo mismo – dijeron ikuto y utau

Como hace de conflicto – dijo ikuto

Jajajajajaja – reí - es mejor que lo sepas después bueno ikuto y yo nos vamos asumí me buscas al descanso con kento quiero hablar con el – dije

Está bien amu nos vemos después hasta luego – dijo asumí y luego se fue

Bueno yo también me voy chao nos vemos al descanso – dijo utau

Está bien – dijimos ikuto y yo para irnos al salón pero nos dijeron que fuéramos que habría una presentación la verdad no sé de qué se trata así que los chicos y yo nos fuimos juntos al salón de artes hay me llamaron y me dijeron que me vistiera con una ropa muy linda jajajajajaja pero atrevida era un vestido azul con rosa me quedaba muy arriba de la rodilla unas botas negras y una chaqueta que lindo conjunto que invente huy porque el que me habían dado era horrible Jajaj claro que mi vestido tenía un short pero era muy corto bueno después vi a asumí y kento también vestidos así que lo deduje nosotros somos la presentación

Chicos hola – dije a kento y asumí

Hala amu Jajajajaj se nota que ya te diste cuenta – dijo kento

Jejejejeje si pero bueno salimos ya – dije

Si bueno bailaremos los dos – dijo kento

Jejejejeje bueno y tu que vas a hacer – dije a asumí

Yo cantare coros – dijo

Está bien vamos – dije

Si vamos – los tres nos fuimos al escenario la verdad me daba pena ya que era algo nuevo para mí presentarme en el colegio pero bueno empezó la música y empeze a bailar con kento era un baile muy como decirlo loco a si la canción decía asi

En la suite 16

Lo que empieza no termina

Del mini bar al eden

Y en muy mala companía

Era ese sabor en tu piel

A azufre revuelto con miel

Asi que me llene de coraje y me fui a caminar por el lado salvaje

Pense "no me mires asi"

Ya se lo que quieres de mi

Que no hay que ser vidente aquí

Para un mal como tu no hay cuerpo que aguante

Coro:

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Como fue

Que paso

Esa noche

Impaciente

Fueron a llamar

La de recepción

Cuando se quejaban de la 17

No puede ser nada normal

Acabar eligiendo tan mal

En materia de hombres soy toda una experta siempre en repetir mis errores

No hay ceguera peor

Que no querer mirar

Cuando te guardabas el anillo dentro del bolsillo y dejarlo pasar

Coro:

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

Nunca me senti tan fuera de lugar

Nunca tanto se escapo de mi control

Pero todo en este mundo es temporal

Lo eres tu y lo soy yo

En eso no decido yo

Coro:

Lo hecho está hecho

Volvi a tropezar

Con la misma piedra que hubo siempre

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Y contigo nunca es suficiente

Se siente tan bien todo lo que hace mal

Al final vi cómo me miraban las chicas me miraban de nuevo con admiración y los chicos como si no hubieran visto nunca a una chica bailar pero bueno vi la cara de ikuto me sorprendio acaso eran ¿celos?

**Jejejejejeje creo que me demore un poquito en subir el otro cap pero bueno gracias por los consejos y a ti ****LOLITA GOTICA gracias por seguir mi fic a si los demás también bueno espero que les haya gustado prometo que subiré el otro cap muy pronto siiiii ;) **

**CHAOS **


End file.
